Just Another YGO EMail Survey
by stargirl3000
Summary: Read the title.....You read it? Ok that's pretty much it. Changed the rating b/c I cused in later chapters.
1. Yukari

I'm doing a E-Mail survey just because I think they are funny pulse everyone seems to have one So it's my turn now! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!! Desert Night: Okkkkkkkkkk...0_o  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Name: Yukari Shishimouto  
  
Nickname(s): None at all  
  
Screen name: Dark_Heart_Lover  
  
Height: 5'5 ½  
  
Weight: Like I'd say  
  
Eye Color: Ice Blue(seriously!)  
  
Hair color/style: Dark Brown, down  
  
Wearing: Oversidezed black T-shirt with red dragon on front  
  
Sibling(s): A yami but that's all  
  
Pet(s): A golden retriever named Bailey  
  
Favorite Colors: Black, Silver  
  
Favorite Songs: "Don't Stay" "Lying From You" "Hit The Floor" "Faint" By Linkin Park & "Imaginary" By EvaneScence  
  
Favorite Emotocon: Dead x_x  
  
Favorite show(s): Ruroni Kenshin, Inu-Yasha, .Hack Sign, & Malcolm In The Middle  
  
Favorite food: Pasta  
  
Favorite school subject: None  
  
Favorite Quote(s): "If you die, I get reborn. If the book gets destroyed, I get reborn. I see no downside."~Desert Night  
  
Dumbest thing you've done/said: " Yami Marik you Ba*****!" Yeahhhh, that cost me a trip to the ER.  
  
Dumbest thing someone you know has said/done: When Yugi gave a brain-washed Joey the Sennen Puzzle. I know it worked but still.  
  
Last thing you said: "And all the lies have got you floating up above us all,but what goes up has got to fall." I was singing ok!  
  
B/F or G/F : no  
  
Crush: yes  
  
Sport: swimming  
  
Sennen Item: Sennen Book  
  
Favorite card: Dark Necrofear  
  
Weather: rain & wind  
  
Favorite Holiday: Christmas  
  
Yami: Yeah  
  
What are you doing after this: Laying on my bed doing nothing like every day  
  
Do you want this to be over: Kinda, I'm running out of room  
  
If one of your friends died today, what would you say: " That sucks"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- I know this sucks, so don't waste your time saying that in a review 


	2. Yami Bakura

Hello again! OK, now it is time for Yami Bakura(Bakura).............That's it, Ok, start reading already!  
  
Desert Night: Don't yell at them they're doing you a favor reading this piece of crap in the first place.  
  
SHUTUP!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned YGO I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
To: Yami Bakura {spiritkiller@msn.com} From: Yukari {dancingshadows@comcast.net}  
  
Finish this & pass it on or I'll make your half-life a living hell.  
  
Name: Can't remember my real one -__-;  
  
Nickname(s): Yami Bakura, Bakura, Tomb robber, soul stealer & some others I can't remember.  
  
Screen name: EvilSpirtOfTheRing  
  
Height: 5'6 or something like that  
  
Weight: 120 or something  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Hair color/style: Long, white and kinda spiky  
  
Wearing: jeans, blue & white striped long sleeved shirt & a scarf  
  
Sibling(s): Just a dumb hakri whose friends can't leave him alone for 5 minutes  
  
Pet(s): Ryou has some dumb fish  
  
Favorite colors: Black & dark blue  
  
Favorite songs: "Breaking The Habit" Linkin Park  
  
Favorite emoticon: Confused ?__?  
  
Favorite show(s): I don't watch T.V.  
  
Favorite food: Raw meat  
  
Favorite school subject: I don't go  
  
Favorite Quote(s): "This sure ranks high on the scale of one ta' stupid!" heard it on Digimon at Desert Nights house.  
  
Dumbest thing you've done/said: When I challenged the Pharow 3000 years ago. That just doomed me then & there.  
  
Dumbest thing someone you know has done/said: When Yugi wouldn't let Yami Duel agonist Kaiba  
  
Last thing you said: "Ryou turn the damned air conditioning off!"  
  
B/F or G/F: Of, Of course not *blush*  
  
Crush: no  
  
Sport: Dueling & stealing  
  
Sennen item: Sennen Ring  
  
Favorite card: Ouija Board  
  
Weather: 20 degrees outside, -20 inside  
  
Favorite Holiday: All Hollow's Eve  
  
Yami: I am a Yami!  
  
What are you doing after this: Turning the air conditioning OFF!  
  
Do you want this to be over: Yes. Very much  
  
If one of your friends died today, what would you say: "I had NOTHING to do with their death"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know this sucks, so don't bother saying that in a review. 


	3. Ryou Bakura

Now for Ryou. And for those who don't know, in stories like this I make the ppl act as they probley would in my stories. So Marik, Ryou, & especially Yami Bakura Will most likely act different.....I'm done talking now READ!  
  
Desert Night: I'm getting tired of telling her to shutup..  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own YGO  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
To: Ryou {lightofthedark@yahoo.com} From: Yami Bakura {spiritkiller@msn.com}  
  
Your friend made this. You deal with it.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Name: Ryou Bakura  
  
Nickname(s): none really  
  
Screen name:ChangeOfHeart67  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Weight: 120  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Hair color/style: White, long & a bit spiky  
  
Wearing: Jeans, blue & white striped shirt  
  
Sibling(s): An evil yami  
  
Pet(s): Some clown fish  
  
Favorite colors: blue & red  
  
Favorite songs: "Crawling" & "Numb" Linkin Park  
  
Favorite emoticon: Happy (  
  
Favorite show(s): Law & Order  
  
Favorite food: Pizza  
  
Favorite school subject: History  
  
Favorite Quote(s): " I'll be fine once I stop dieing!"  
  
Dumbest thing you've done/said: When I tore the Ouija Board out of anger. I was running for hours. -__-  
  
Dumbest thing someone you know has done/said: When Bonze changled my Yami to a duel.  
  
Last thing you said: Why the hell is it so warm in here?  
  
B/F or G/F: {Of, Of course not} Ooooooo, Wait till I tell Desert Night. Oh, um, No  
  
Crush: Yes  
  
Sport: Dueling & Soccer  
  
Sennen item: Sennen Ring  
  
Favorite Card: Change of Heart  
  
Weather: Snowing  
  
Favorite Holiday: 4th of July  
  
Yami: Yes  
  
What are you doing after this: E-Mailing Desert Night to tell her what my yami said about not having a GF.  
  
Do you want this to be over: I dun know  
  
If one of your friends died today, what would you say: Sorry if my yami was the cause of their death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know this sucks, so don't bother saying that in a review. 


End file.
